Malentendu
by Bakasims
Summary: Quand l'impulsivité de Naruto l'ammènne à faire des choses bien étrange. OS/UA/NaruSasu.


**Démenti : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Genre : Romance/UA/OS/OOC**

**Paire : Naruto/Sasuke**

**Malentendu**

« T'as honte de moi hein ? c'est ça ? » Hurla Naruto des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Sasuke le regarda bouche-bée, ne comprenant pas comment tout avait pu dégénérer a ce point.

Naruto, prit le silence de son amant comme une confirmation et lui jeta un regard blessé avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Ses long cheveux blond volant au vent, il couru aussi vite qu'il pût vers la maison de sa sœur de cœur. Derrière lui, il entendait Sasuke lui crier de revenir mais il n'en avait rien à faire et accéléra le pas, le cœur en miette.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant l'appartement de Sakura qui lui ouvrit de suite.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, le regarda surpris et il craqua s'effondrant en pleurs dans les bras réconfortant de Sakura.

Elle l'amena, jusqu'à son canapé et après une heure, Naruto se calma enfin.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda enfin, Sakura.

Naruto releva la tête, les yeux rougit et reniflant il lui raconta tout, en hoquetant.

**Flash-back **

_Naruto pris comme d'habitude le journal, le lisant en buvant un café pour se réveiller._

_Quand une photo l'intrigua, c'était une photo montrant Sasuke qui tenait par la taille une certaine Ino Yamanaka, un top-modèle. _

_Sasuke était à la tête d'une grosse compagnie c'était donc normal qu'il apparaisse dans le journal, mais jusqu'à maintenant, jamais on ne l'avait montré avec une femme ! Il lut l'article et fut pris d'un doute. Sasuke devait souvent se rendre à des galas et avait beaucoup de travail, ce qu'il faisait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent même s'ils habitaient ensemble. En plus quand il y repensait même si sa faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble Sasuke faisait tout pour garder leur relation secrète, cet accord avait été décidé sans aucune parole et Naruto bien que ça l'attristait avait accepté sans rien dire ce fait. _

_Cela voulait-il dire que Sasuke avait honte de lui et préférait s'afficher avec des femmes ?_

_Il décida d'en parler avec Sasuke._

_Il se dirigea vers la chambre et réveilla brutalement son amant._

_« quoi ? demanda le brun, endormi. _

_« tu sors avec une top-modèle dans mon dos ? » demanda de but-en blanc Naruto en lui montrant la photo._

_« I l est trop tôt pour faire une crise de jalousie mon sucre » Dit Sasuke en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller._

_« Alors, c'est vrai ? tu ne m'aime plus ? Tu préfère les fausses blondes aux vrai blond c'est-ça ? » demanda Naruto a deux doigt de pleurer._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? demanda Sasuke en se redressant._

_« J'aurais du m'en douter ! j'aurais du comprendre pourquoi tu insistais tant pour que tout ça reste secret ! » dit Naruto en s'habillant a la vas-vite._

_« Quoi ? » demanda Sasuke perdu_

_« T'a honte de moi hein ? c'est ça ? » hurla Naruto des larmes coulant sur ses joues._

**Fin du flash-back**

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance ! » dit Sakura, tentant de le réconforter.

« Alors tu pense que j'ai raison, il ne veut plus de moi ? » questionna Naruto dévasté.

« Naru, ne pleure pas ! tu veux que je demande à Neji de lui faire la tête au carré ? »

« Ton p'tit ami ne fera pas le poids contre lui, Sakura ! »

« Peut-être mais il faut bien lui faire payer sa trahison ! »

Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose d'utile.

Son regard se posa sur une robe qu'elle venait à peine de finir.

Et ce fut l'illumination !

Elle se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris du blond et pris la robe qu'elle avait créé de toute pièces en mains.

« Dis-moi Naru ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est bien demain soir qu'a lieu le bal pour le dixième anniversaire de la compagnie de Sasuke ? »

« Oui, oui pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il curieux

« Parce-que j'ai une idée de vengeance » dit- elle un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Naruto la regarda soudainement très inquiet.

_Le lendemain soir_

« C'est complètement ridicule ! » dit Neji en regardant sa fiancée qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Mais si ! tu va voir sa va marcher ! attend de voir Naru sortir de la salle de bain et tu va comprendre. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta logique Sakura ! » dit Neji en soupirant.

« Mais c'est simple ! Comme Sasuke a honte de sortir avec un garçon on va lui montrer que Naru est tout aussi beau en fille et il va regretter d'être parti voir ailleurs ! » dit Sakura sur de son plan.

« C'est débile ! Sasuke est hom…oh purée ! » dit Neji en voyant Naruto sortir de la salle de bain.

« Tu me trouve comment » demanda Naruto en rougissant.

« Magnifique » dit Neji, en se retenant de baver, Sakura lui lançant des regards plein d'avertissement.

Naruto avait un physique androgyne alors, sa n'avait pas été très dur de le faire passer pour une fille mais le résultat était quand même bluffant.

Il avait une longue robe de couleur pourpre à bretelle qui recouvrait ses longues jambes, il avait des chaussures rouges à talons bas. Un châle recouvrant ses fines épaules et ses long cheveux blond étaient remonté en un chignon dont deux mèches retombait de chaque coté de son visage, maquillé légèrement.

Son absence de poitrine ayant été réglé avec un soutien-gorge et du rembourrage, rien n'aurait pu trahir le fait que ce soit un homme et non une femme.

« T'as l'air d'une femme » dit Neji soufflé.

« Heureusement ! » dit Naruto « t'imagine pas tout les sacrifices que j'ai dut faire pour ça » ajouta-t-il, le souvenir douloureux de l'épilation de son corps entier refaisant surface, il avait l'impression que ses partie intimes lui faisait encore souffrir.

« Et tu va arriver à marcher avec ça ? » demanda Neji en désignant ses chaussures.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très haut et puis je me suis entrainé »

.

« En tout cas je suis bien contente que ta voix soit toujours aussi douce ! sa aurait tout gâché sinon ! » dit Sakura fière d'elle.

« Sœurette » demanda Naruto soudain inquiet « tu crois que sa va marcher ? »

« Bien, sur ! mon plan est infaillible ! » dit Sakura enthousiaste.

« C'est vrai ! sa ne peut que marcher ! » renchérit Naruto de nouveau à bloc.

« Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là » soupira Neji, amusé tout de même par leur coté impulsif.

_Une heure plus tard._

Naruto accompagné par Neji, entra dans la salle, anxieux. Il y avait plein de monde et en sentant tout les regards se tournées vers eux, il voulut rebrousser chemin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là » lui murmura Neji en le sentant se raidir.

« Mais tout le monde me fixe ! » geignit Naruto.

« C'est parce-que tu es belle…euh beau » se rattrapa-t-il et Naruto lui sourit

« Ici, je suis une fille pas un garçon, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, mais c'est quand même bizarre » grimaça Neji.

Le couple se dirigea dans un coin, près du buffet, ne connaissant personne.

« il y a trop de monde ! je ne le vois pas » dit Naruto en scrutant les alentours.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore arrivé, regarde l'estrade au fond, il y a un micro. »

Naruto acquiesça, c'est vrai, il était encore un peu tôt.

« détend-toi ! » lui souffla Neji.

Naruto inspira et expira lentement et lui fit un sourire crispé.

Soudain, le silence se fit et Sasuke entra suivit de trois personnes en costard. Naruto eut le souffle coupé, Sasuke était vraiment très beau, il irradiait la salle.

« Je lui ai toujours dit que les costumes lui allaient à merveille » murmura-tristement le blond.

Sasuke commença son discours et le blond lui envia un instant son aisance et son charisme, tout le monde l'écoutait religieusement et quand il laissa la parole a un de ses associés la différence fut flagrante.

Vingts-minutes, plus tard, les invités se dirigèrent vers le buffet et Sasuke commença son tour de salle papillonnant de groupe en groupe, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

Se manège dura une bonne heure avant qu'enfin il ne soit seul, enfin, seul, c'était une façon de parler.

Sasuke s'était isolé avec une blonde dont le décolleté en disait long sur ses intentions.

Énervé au plus haut point qu'il ne l'ait même pas remarqué Naruto se dirigea vers lui, tirant Neji par le bras. Mais alors qu'il était arrivé à la moitié du parcours, il vit le brun se diriger vers le balcon, laissant la blonde en plan.

Le blond sourit et se dirigea avec plus d'enthousiasme vers Sasuke.

Quand il atteignit enfin son but il fut surpris de voir l'expression sombre et triste de son ancien amant et le contempla instant.

« tu ne va pas lui parler ? » demanda Neji.

C'était bête mais Naruto hésitait, si malgré le fait qu'il soit déguisé en fille Sasuke le rejetait, il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait.

« Allez ! » dit-il pour se donner du courage « Sakura et moi on na pas fait tout sa pour rien ! »

Neji, sourit et s'éclipsa, retournant vers le buffet.

« Bonsoir » dit Naruto d'une voix qu'il espérait charmeuse.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé, je vous ai dit ! » Lui répondit Sasuke sans détourner son regard du parc devant lui.

« Vraiment ? » dit Naruto en s'appuyant a la rambarde, juste à coté de lui.

Sasuke, tourna vers lui avec un regard agacé et Naruto vit que les yeux du brun étaient cernés.

« Écoutez ! j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma… » sa voix mourût en rencontrant les yeux du blond devenu blonde.

Naruto, lui sourit timidement.

« Naruto ? » dit Sasuke incrédule, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Salut ! » Souffla Naruto en rougissant.

Sasuke le détailla et haussa un sourcil clairement sceptique.

«Tu t'es déguisé en fille ? »

Le blond hocha la tête.

« t'avais peur qu'on ne te laisse pas rentrer si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Sasuke…je…je »

« qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » soupira Sasuke.

« Très bien je m'en vais » dit Naruto vexé.

Le brun le retint par le bras.

« Arrête d'être aussi impulsif tu veux ? et explique-moi s'il te plait. Parce-que j'avoue être complètement paumé depuis hier matin »

Naruto le fixa un instant.

« est-ce que je te plais comme ça ? »

« quoi ? »

« répond-moi ! »

« j'avoue que tu es très...jolie mais... »

« c'est vrai ? » le coupa Naruto, heureux.

« euh...oui, mais pourquoi tu t'es habillé en fille ? »

« je voulais te montrer que si je voulais je pouvais ressembler à une fille ! je sais que ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment une fille, mais je t'aime ! et puis jusqu'à maintenant tu aimais les hommes, alors je me suis dit que si c'était la seule façon pour te garder, je m'y habituerais et comme ça tu n'auras pas honte de moi et tu pourras dire a tout le monde que ta une petite amie et on n'aura pas à se cacher ! enfin si…si tu veux toujours de moi. » Dit Naruto en baissant les yeux.

« Attend ! attends ! attend ! tu veux me dire que tu as fais tout ça parce-que tu pensais que j'avais honte de m'afficher avec toi parce-que tu es un mec ? » demanda Sasuke n'arrivant pas y croire.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu me quitte ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter ! c'est toi qui est parti se hier matin, en ne me laissant même pas le temps de m'expliquer ! »

« Eh bah vas-y explique-moi ! explique-moi pourquoi tu as toujours voulu garder notre relation secrète si ce n'est pas parce que je suis un mec ! » dit le blond les yeux humides.

« Naruto, je croyais que tu avais compris que je voulais juste t'éviter les médias ! tu sais comment ils sont ? non ? je voulais simplement te garder éloigner de tout ça ! mais si ça te pesait tant il fallait m'en parler ! »

« Tu m'aime alors ? »

« Bien sur que je t'aime ! »

« Et le top-modèle, alors ? »

« Mon ange, je te rappelle que je suis gay ! »

« Mais sur la photo tu... »

« C'est juste une photo et puis les journaux en rajoute toujours ! » le coupa-t-il en essuyant les larmes du blond « et arrête de pleurer, ton maquillage coule ! »

« Quel, idiot je fais » dit Naruto en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke, honteux.

« C'est comme ça que je t'aime » dit Sasuke en l'entourant de ses bras, soulagé d'avoir réussi à régler le malentendu.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« En tout cas je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de te déguisé en fille, juste pour rester avec moi, franchement tu pense vraiment que j'aurais accepté que tu te déguise éternellement ? tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

« c'était l'idée de Sakura. »

Sasuke rit.

« Ne te moque pas ! » dit Naruto qui avait pourtant un sourire aux lèvres.

« Cette histoire m'aura donné des idées... » dit Sasuke un sourire pervers aux lèvres en s'écartant de Naruto, pour le dévorer des yeux.

Le blond le regarda interrogateur.

« Tu crois que Sakura a des robes plus courtes ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en faisant glisser sa main sur les fesses du blond.

« Je ne sais pas mais je crois avoir vu un uniforme d'écolière une fois. Les jupes sont beaucoup plus faciles à enlever ! » dit le blond en comprenant ou il voulait en venir.

« J'adore les jeux de rôle » Murmura Sasuke en embrassant fiévreusement son amant.

« Pervers ! » Répondit Naruto en sentant sa robe remonter, dévoilant deux longues jambes pâles dépourvue de poils.

Au loin, Neji rentrait chez lui, seul, grommelant contre sa fiancée qui l'embarquait sans cesse dans des histoires abracadabrantes.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
